1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, an electrostatic charge image developing toner, and an electrostatic charge image developer.
2. Related Art
In image formation according to an electrophotographic system, a light fixing method of performing fixing by irradiating an unfixed toner image formed on a recording medium with light is known, and as a toner used in image formation of the light fixing method, a toner containing an infrared absorbent is known.